Dollar Stores and Piñatas
by stacyTHEemo
Summary: While out with Haruhi, Tamaki finds himself easily drawn in by the powers of the dollar store. What could happen? Funny, fluffy one-shot.


(**A/N**): Hello! Welcome to my first Ouran High School Host Club story! Or better yet, one-shot. I'm currently on volume 5 and I'm LOVING IT! Anyway, the other day I was forced into a dollar store (which I can't stand) and thought of this story. I thought "Hm... I bet Tamaki would appreciate a place like this..." and thus, the idea was born! I wrote this in Haruhi's POV, cause I think that writing in the first person is easier. Anyway, I hope you enjoy my short little story!

Disclaimer: I do not own Ouran High School Host Club... blahblahblahblahblah... no matter how much I love Tamaki and Mori and Kyoya and the twins and pretty much everyone... blahblahblahblahblah...

* * *

"Tamaki-senpai? What are you doing here?" I asked, as I saw the host club president standing outside of my apartment.

"I was just in the neighborhood and I wanted to check up on my favorite daughter! I know on Sunday mornings you go to the market, so I came to accompany you."

"Uh... thanks, but I can get the shopping done by myself," I replied.

"B-but I came all this way..." Tamaki pouted. I thought you said you were in the neighborhood...

"Thanks, but no thanks. Besides, you'd probably just get in the way," I said in earnest. He immediately retreated to the nearest corner and assumed the fetal position. I sighed. Damn it... I can't just leave him here to sulk. No matter how much I may want to...

"But I guess... I could use some help carrying the bags," I mumbled.

"I knew you would!" he exclaimed, instantly getting out of his funk. This was gonna be interesting.

"Fine. Come on. I wanna get home early... I still have laundry to do."

"You are such a responsible daughter," Tamaki beamed. We began walking down the street. Tamaki looked absolutely thrilled. I'll never understand why these things excite him so much. Then he stopped.

"Haruhi... what is _THAT_?**!**" Tamaki asked, wide eyed.

"What? _That_? It's just a dollar store..."

"Do you mean to say... that everything in that store only cost _a dollar_?"

"More or less... but it's mostly junk— hey! Tamaki! Let go!" I yelled as he pulled me towards the dollar store.

"How could you possibly deny me the experience of a dollar store?**!**"

"Trust me, you're not missing out on anything!" I replied as he pulled me into the shop. I roughly pulled my arm out of his grasp. The old store clerk gave us a strange look. Though, it was understandable. Tamaki looked like a little kid who had just walked into a toy store.

"You lost?" he asked.

"Uh... no, sir. He's just—"

"If I'm lost, I don't wanna be found," Tamaki said, taking off down one of the aisles.

"Tamaki-senpai, the market!"

"Haruhi, the market can wait! The dollar store is _now_! Look at this... a twenty pack of instant ramen for only $1.99!"

"You're being ridiculous. I have to get to the market before everything gets picked over."

"This must be the place where people even more common than _you _come to do their shopping!" What? "Oh, look Haruhi! You can buy a pound of instant coffee for only... 99 cents?**!** Tell me, Haruhi... have I died and gone to heaven? Oh, look at all the commoners snacks!" he said, rushing over to another aisle.

"Hey! Stop running!" I yelled after him. Being with him is like a full time job...

"I can get five of any snack for $2? This is remarkable! I must bring the club here! They'll be fascinated!" he exclaimed.

"No! Tamaki, I need to go to the market! Now!" I said sternly. He looked at me for a moment, and then I found myself suffocating in his grasp.

"You're so adorable when you're flustered!"

"I'm not flustered..." I mumbled, pushing myself out of his embrace.

"Oh my god, what is this?" he asked, rushing past me. I turned around and saw him looking at a bunch of magnets. "Haruhi, look at this! It has _my name_ on it!" he exclaimed.

"So it seems..." I muttered.

"Haruhi, you could stand to show a little more excitement. It's not every day I manage to come across a magnet that's personalized especially for me."

"I just wanted to go to the market and go home, Tamaki-senpai. I don't see the point in these stores... they're full of junk," I said. I hadn't even been with him for an hour and I was already exhausted.

"I'm sorry for neglecting you, Haruhi... can you ever forgive Papa?**!** Come on! We'll go to the market right now!" he said, walking for the exit. I began walking behind him.

"Thank you, Tamak—!" I ran into his back. _What now_? "Hey, why did you stop?"

"Haruhi... what is _that_?" he asked. He looked like he was staring off into space. What in the hell was he talking about?

"What?"

"That colorful donkey hanging from the ceiling..."

"You've never...? It's a piñata," I answered.

"A piñata? What does it do?**!**"

"Uh... they're popular at birthday parties for little kids. You fill them with candy and hang them from the ceiling. The kids hit it one by one with a bat or something to try and break it so they can get the candy inside."

"It's like a game?"

"Uh... yeah. Sure," I replied. Tamaki rushed over to the clerk.

"Sir, I am in dire need of a pinata!"

"Piñata..." I pronounced again.

"Haruhi... I'm sorry, but I will no longer be able to accompany you to the market. Will you be alright without me?"

"I'll be better than ever. See you tomorrow..." I muttered, leaving the dollar store. Hm... I probably shouldn't have left him there by himself...

* * *

Damn... late again. I hurried to the music room and rushed in. "Sorry I'm late guys. I . . . why are the lights off?" I asked. It was pitch dark in the music room. Someone had closed all the blinds.

"Beats us," said the twins.

"Milord says he has a surprise for us," said Kaoru. Oh god...

"Haru-chan, do you know what Tama-chan is up to?" Hunny asked.

"No, she doesn't!" I heard Tamaki yell from the other side of the room.

"Could you hurry this up, Tamaki? You're cutting into valuable meeting time," said Kyoya, who sounded annoyed.

"Gentlemen, we've been working far too hard. I think it's time that we take out our aggressions with a commoners game called... PIÑATA!" Tamaki said, turning on the lights to reveal the piñata he had bought the other day, hanging in the middle of the music room.

"That's a game? What's the point?" asked Hikaru.

"The point is to beat the donkey with this bat!" he said, handing a bat to Hikaru.

"That's it?" asked Hikaru.

"What did donkeys ever do to common folk?" asked Kaoru.

"Tamaki, commoners study is only on Thursdays..." said Kyoya, writing something down in his notebook.

"How long do you have to hit it?" asked Kaoru.

"Until it breaks."

"And then what?" asked Hikaru.

"It's a surprise!" Tamaki replied.

"Commoners find this fun?"

"Come on! Just give it a try! Mori-senpai, you try it!" said Tamaki, handing Mori the bat. Mori stared at the bat for a moment, and then, unenthusiastically, hit the piñata.

"No, no... put more effort into it!"

"I wanna try! I wanna try!" cried Hunny.

"Have you played this game, Haruhi?" asked Kaoru.

"Yeah... I played it once or twice when I was a kid. It's popular at parties."

"And kids actually find this fun?" asked Hikaru.

"Well, yeah. They wanna get the candy inside—"

"Did you say... _CANDY_?**!**" I looked over to Hunny, who now had the look of a raving lunatic in his eyes.

"Uh... _yeah_?" I replied, regretting that I opened my mouth. Everyone went still. All eyes on Hunny.

"GIMME THE BAT, TAKASHI!" Hunny yelled. Mori didn't really give it to him, as much as Hunny pretty much pried it from his hands.

"Take cover!" yelled the twins. With one forceful swing, Hunny hit the piñata, shattering it and sending its contents flying around the music room. After we were all sure that we weren't gonna get hit with something, we arose. A bag had landed next to my foot.

"What the…? _Instant coffee_?" I asked, picking it up off the floor.

" . . . " ( Mori )

"_Ramen_? Hey boss, what gives?" asked Hikaru. I took a closer look at the items scattered across the room. Instant coffee, ramen, tiny bars of soap, pipe cleaners, confetti, air fresheners, store brand snacks, assorted pens, plastic sporks, magnets, bouncy balls, paper clips, smiley face stickers, keychains…

"Behold gentlemen! The common items of the commoner! Do you see this?**!** The commoners have found a way to combine a spoon… and a fork. It's genius!"

"You mean to say… that there's _no candy_, milord?" asked the twins, who directed Tamaki's attention to Hunny, who had yet to move.

"What can you learn from candy? And we have enough around here. It's not like… we needed… I'M SORRY HUNNY-SENPAI!" he yelled, booking it out of the music room.

"COME BACK, TAMA-CHAN!" Hunny yelled, his voice surprisingly evil as he ran after Tamaki.

"This piñata thing was a pretty fun idea," said Hikaru, smirking.

"We must do this again," Kaoru said, picking one of the snacks up off of the floor. I felt someone gently poke me in the back. I turned around and saw Mori, with a package of ramen in his hands.

"Would you like me to help you?" I asked.

"Yeah."

* * *

(**A/N**): It's not much, but I thought I was being clever. HaHa! If I can balance my fanfictions enough, I hope to write a OHSHC one once I get caught up in the series. Please review! I love all kinds of feedback, criticism and praise! Thanks for reading!

stacyTHEemo :)


End file.
